


Never Let You Go Magnus Martinsson x Reader story

by KyloRensMistress41



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Love, Police, Thriller, crimedrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloRensMistress41/pseuds/KyloRensMistress41
Summary: You are a victim in an on going case. Magnus is the one that finds you and protects you until the people who tried to kill you are found. In the process you develop feelings for each other. Will you live long enough to act on these feelings?I do not own the characters of Magnus Martinsson and Kurt Wallander. These belong to the creators of Wallander and the BBC.I only own Erick, Tore and a few other characters.
Relationships: Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Near Death Experience

You and your parents are enjoying a nice family night together. You picked out a movie together to watch. You fixed your popcorn and drinks. You're settled on the couch fixing to play the movie when there is a knock on the door. Your father goes to the door and looks through the peep hole. He sees two men standing there that he doesn't know.

"What do you want?" , your father asks through the door.

"Just let us in Henri. We need to talk." , one man replied back to your father.

"I told you not to bring this business here to my house. Why don't you people listen?" , said my father through the door.

"Father, what's wrong? Come and let's watch the movie. I'm home on vacation forget about whoever is at the door." , you say looking at your father impatiently.

Then all of a sudden you hear a gunshot and your father falls backwards dead. They shot him point blank in the head and blew a hole in the front door. The two men open the door and walk in. You and your mother jump up off the couch to run. As your mother starts running toward the master bedroom, which actually has a safe room in it, one of the men shoots your mother in the back. You run past her body on the floor and enter the bedroom. You slam the door shut and lock it. The safe room door is in the closet. You pull on a hanger and the door opens. You run inside the door and it shuts. Then it automatically locks. It will not unlock for the next 48 hours you remember. You hear the men talking to each other.

"Where did the girl disappear to?" , asked one man angrily.

"I know I saw her run in here. She can't disappear just like that." , the other man replied just as angry.

"Well don't just stand there. We got to find her. We can't leave any witnesses." , responded the first man very irritated.

You remembered there was a phone in the safe room. You find it almost immediately. The phone number to the police station is already programmed into it. After you let the phone ring 5 times a man answers the phone.

"Detective Martinsson speaking, can you state your emergency?" , Magnus said when he answered the phone.

You're so scared you just say nothing at first.

"Hello, is anyone there? I seriously don't have time for prank calls." , says Magnus trying to stay calm.

You finally answer him in a hushed tone of voice, "Two men broke into my parents house. They killed both of my parents right in front of me. I'm locked in my parents safe room. But I heard the men talking and they don't want any witnesses. I don't know why they killed my father. I'm so scared."

Magnus called for Kurt to come to his office and listen to the call. "Stay in the safe room and keep quiet. Can I get your parents address so we can send some people there?"

"It's 4538 Erickson way. I hear them talking again." , you reply very quietly.

"Oh remember, Henri said they just had a safe room installed in the house. I bet the girl is in there." , said one of the men.

"Can't you bypass one of those safe room locks Erick?" , asks the other man.

"Yeah, Tore I can if we can find where it is." , replies Erick starting to look for anything abnormal.

You're starting to freak out and say, "Detective Martinsson they are looking for the safe room. They are talking about bypassing the lock to unlock it. Hurry up and get someone out here."

Magnus looked over to Kurt and Kurt replies, "Can we get your name? So we know who we are talking to."

"My name is {Y/F/N}. Can you please come before they find me." , you reply more scared than before. 

Magnus was headed out of the building with a few officers with him before Kurt answered you back, "I got a few of my best officers on the way. Just keep on talking to me {Y/F/N}."

Erick and Tore kept tearing up the room. Then Erick looked into the closet. He started pulling anything he could that could be used as a lever. Then he pulled on a hanger and a computerized voice said, "The safe room is locked. It will not unlock for 48 hours."

"Tore, I found the safe room. I'm starting the bypass right now." , Erick said to get Tore's attention as he pulled out a mini iPad and started typing.

"They found the safe room. I think they are working on unlocking it right now. I'm moving deeper into the room just in case." , you say to Kurt as you hang up the phone.

Kurt slammed the phone down and yelled, "Damn it! I told her not to hang up the phone."

Magnus and the officers turn on the sirens as they approached the address you gave them. Tore and Erick hear the sirens. "Forget about the girl for now Erick. We have to get out of here. The police are coming." , Tore says before taking off running.

Erick stopped what he was doing and took off running after Tore. You could hear the sirens coming down the street. Then you heard a car start up near your house and squealing of tires as they sped away before the police showed up. 

Magnus got out of the car with his weapon unholstered. He had 3 or 4 other officers with him. He decided to take the front of the house with 2 officers and sent the rest around back. When he came through the front door he saw your dead father with a bullet hole point blank in the head. Then he went into the living room and followed a trail of blood to where your mother laid with a hole blown in her back. He saw the master bedroom door and walked through it. He was making sure nobody was in the house still as they went. Once the all clear was given he started calling your name. You came back close to the door of the safe room.

"I'm in here. They left before you got here. They never finished bypassing the lock." , you say as loud as you can.

Magnus gets close to the door in the closet and replies, "I'll finish bypassing it and get you out of there.

He pulls out his iPad and hacks into the safe room lock. He starts entering codes. Next thing you know the door clicks and opens. You lay eyes on Detective Martinsson for the first time and your first instinct is to wrap your arms around him. He knows how scared you are so he hugs you back. You don't want to let him go.


	2. Emotional Interrogation

You hold on to Magnus for at least 5 minutes after they rescue you from certain death. He felt so warm to hold. Once you somewhat get your wits about you you let Magnus go. He looks at you with caring eyes. Then Kurt walks over to where you and Magnus are.

"{Y/F/N} we are still going to have to take you to the office and ask a few questions. We need the whole story." , Kurt says as he starts escorting you to a car.

You look back at Magnus, who is still processing the crime scene. He looks up for just a minute and then he gets up and walks over to you and Kurt. 

"Kurt, I can give her a ride back to the station. She might feel more comfortable riding up front in the car than in the back. Do you mind if I sit in on the questioning?" , responded Magnus as he approached.

Kurt nodded and said, "Yes Magnus, whatever makes {Y/F/N} more comfortable is what we need to do. Especially with what you experienced tonight. How do you feel about that {Y/F/N}?"

"I would like to ride with Detective Martinsson back to the station. Can you find who murdered my parents?" , you ask looking back and forth between Kurt and Magnus.

Kurt looked straight in your eyes and said, "We are going to try. We need to find them before they come looking for you again. Because most likely they will to make sure there are no witnesses."

You give Kurt a scared look. Magnus notices this and says, "Kurt, you're scaring her.", then he looks at you with his blue eyes, "It's going to be fine {Y/F/N}. We will make sure your protected. Now let's head back to the station."

Magnus opens the car door for you. Once you slip in he shuts the door behind you. Then he gets in the car and starts it up. It takes you less than 20 minutes to get back to the station. Magnus escorts you from the car to a room in the station. He sits in a chair in front of you. Before Kurt enters he kindly smiles at you and says, "I promise everything will be okay. Kurt and I will make sure nothing bad happens to you."

At that moment Kurt walks in the room and sits in the chair next to Magnus. Then he says, "Just tell us what you remember about tonight. We aren't here to interrogate you. We just need to know what exactly happened."

"I came home from college to visit my parents for spring break. We were sitting down with popcorn and drinks to watch a movie we picked out together to watch. We were fixing to press play when they knocked on the door. My dad answered it and said something like "I don't bring my work home with me. You can leave." Or something close to that. Then I heard them argue a little bit before I heard the gunshot." , you say with tears welling up in your eyes. 

Magnus passes you a tissue. Then he says, "Continue when you can. We aren't going to rush you."

" Then they just walked over my Dad's dead body into the house. Mother and I started running for the safe room in their bedroom closet. They shot my mom in the back. I ran past her dead body into the safe room. I locked myself in but they tried hacking into the lock to unlock it. I got their names too. They talked a lot." , you continued through the tears. 

Kurt took your hand and asked, "Can you please give us their names? You did great {Y/F/N}. We'll set you up in a safe house until we catch them."

"I only got their first names. They were Erick and Tore. I don't even know what they killed my father over. I don't think he was dealing with anything suspicious. I don't know this is my first time home in a couple months to visit. I just don't know what's going on anymore." , you say as you put your head in your hands crying.

Magnus gets up from his chair and comes over and kneels by your side. "We'll find these people {Y/F/N}. We'll make sure you're safe."

You look into Magnus's blue eyes with tears streaming down your face still and say, "Thank you!"

Kurt looks at Magnus and then just says, "Magnus, she's going to stay at your house while we search for this Erick and Tore. I think it will be the safest place for her. Is that okay with you?"

Magnus replies a bit in shock, "That's fine Kurt. I completely understand where you're coming from."

That night you begin an adventure. A scary adventure. But the only thing you know is at least you will be protected and safe.


	3. Moving in with Magnus

That very night Magnus takes you back to the house to collect some things while you stay at his place. You really didn't want to step foot into that house again after what happened. Magnus could tell by the look on your face you didn't want to go inside as you pulled into the driveway.

Magnus turned off the car and looked at you with a kind and gentle look. Then he said, "Tell me what you need and I'll go in and get it if you want."

"No, I'll go in and get my stuff. I didn't bring much since I was only visiting the week during spring break. But I guess I can't return to college with all this happening." ,you replied as you unlocked your seat belt and moved to get out of the car.

Magnus thought for a minute and then said, "Maybe you can go back to college. Unfortunately you might have someone from the station with you at all times to protect you. I know that might not be what you want but until we catch these guys that's the way things are going to be."

Magnus got out of the car and stood beside you as you just stared at the house. After a few minutes you moved towards the busted in front door. You entered and still saw your father's blood stain on the carpet near the front door. You walk up the stairs to the second story of the house where your room is located. Magnus isn't far behind you. You pick up the 2 suitcases you brought with you and your toiletry bag. Magnus grabs the 2 suitcases out of your hands. You start heading back down the stairs and look at the big blood stain again. All you can think about is how you wish you could have done something to save your parents. Silent tears start running down your face. You just keep walking out the front door oblivious to the world around you. All of a sudden you hear Magnus scream, "GET OUT OF THE WAY {Y/F/N}!"

Then you notice the car that is trying to run you over. You drop the toiletry bag and jump out of the way of the car. Unfortunately these people must really want you dead because they do a U-turn coming straight back at you. You see Magnus with his weapon pulled. Then you hear him fire 2 rounds into the car. The people in the car lose control and crash into the light pole. You're so scared you fall down on your knees in the front yard. Magnus comes running over to you.

"Are you okay{Y/F/N}?" , Magnus asks as he is checking you over for any wounds.

You're just staring into space. Magnus snaps his fingers in your face. You shake your head and stare at him. "I'm okay but I'm really scared. They are out to kill me too. I don't know what for or what my father was doing to get himself killed. I know nothing!"

Tears started flowing down your face even more. Magnus helped you off the ground and held you. He talked gently saying, "We'll figure everything out. I promise {Y/F/N}. Now let's just get you back to my house to relax if you can."

At that moment Kurt and a few officers drive onto the scene. You and Magnus are just about to leave when they arrive. Kurt walks up to the car before you take off.

"What happened here Magnus? Tell me everything that went down and then I'll let you get her back to your place." , said Kurt in a very serious tone of voice.

Magnus replied quietly because you had actually fallen asleep in the car, "We were here to pick up her things. She was zoned out and the car came out of nowhere trying to run her over. I think someone put a hit out on her to shut her up Kurt."

Kurt looked at you asleep in the car with tears still running down your face. All his could think about was his own daughter and what he would do in this situation. 

"Okay, get her to your place and don't you dare leave her alone. Where you go she goes until we find these guys. You hear me Magnus?" ,Kurt said before he walked off to help process the crime scene.

Magnus replied seriously, "Yes sir, I will make sure she is protected at all times."

Magnus started the car up and started driving away from the scene. He looked over at you sleeping and smiled. He noticed you were still crying as you slept. So at a stop light he gently wiped the tears from your eyes with his thumb. So gently that he would not wake you up. Once the light turned green he continued to drive. He just felt the need to protect you even though he just met you. 

20 minutes later you pull up to Magnus house. You're still sleeping. So Magnus undoes your seat belt and takes you out of the car, inside the house bridal style. He lays you in the spare bedroom on the bed. He comes back out to the car to get your 2 suitcases and toiletries. Once you wake up he'll show you around the house. But until then he decides to clean up the place to make it more presentable.


	4. Nightmares

You have been living with Magnus in his house for a few days now. But you haven't been getting much sleep since you saw your parents murdered right in front of your eyes. You wake up crying most nights. One night you woke up so scared you actually peed in the bed. It was embarrassing having to ask Magnus for clean sheets in the middle of the night. You just told him your period came on and left it at that. But it just seemed like the nightmares were getting worse. You dreaded going to sleep at night.

You decided to turn in early tonight. You had a very busy day because you also returned back to college. Magnus and a few other officers were your security detail. You were exhausted to say the least. Within 10 minutes of your head hitting the pillow you were asleep. But it wasn't long before you were dreaming of the night your parents were killed. Only difference this time was Erick and Tore broke the code to unlock the safe room door. They got in to where you were and were trying to kill you. Tore is walking towards you with a gun pointing at your head. You're screaming out loud in your sleep, "Please don't kill me. I don't know what you want. I don't know what my father did to you for you to kill him. I know nothing."

Magnus hears you screaming in your room. So he comes into your room to see what's going on. He sees tears running down your face and you thrashing around in the bed screaming. He runs to your side trying to wake you up. 

Tore looks at you like he doesn't care in your dream about anything you said. Next thing you know he responds back, "You owe me money. Where is my money hoe? You're father owes me."

"I swear to god I don't know what you're talking about. I know nothing about any money. Please!" , you're pleading with Tore in your dreams.

Tore gets closer to you with the gun still raised and says, "I don't believe you at all. He had to have told you where the money is. NOW TELL ME WHERE IT IS BITCH!"

You were scrambling backwards in your dream to get away from Tore. Magnus caught you as you almost fell on the floor. You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard Magnus shook you. So he laid you out on the floor gently and went to get some water.

"I swear I know nothing about any money or where it is. Please believe me!" , you kept pleading to Tore.

Tore aimed the gun right at your head fixing to shoot it in your dream when cold water was poured all over you. You jumped up off the floor and screamed, "What the literal heck?"

"You were having a nightmare and no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up. So I had to do something." , Magnus replied back to you with a shocked look on his face.

You look at Magnus with tears in your eyes and say, "I can't sleep at night because of the nightmares. I dream that they kill me too every night. I don't know what to do. I can't keep functioning like this. I wish I were dead."

All Magnus knew to do at this point was wrap his arms around you and gently say, "Nobody's going to kill you on my watch. I promise to protect you."

You and Magnus have grown close after the last couple of days. Yet he knows he can't act on his feelings because you are part of an ongoing investigation. He is basically just your bodyguard until it's over. You just embrace the moment because he is the only one who knows how to calm you down. 

You get back into bed after a few minutes. You look up at Magnus towering over you and ask, "Can you stay in here tonight? Please!"

Magnus smiles at you and sits on the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers through your hair ever so gently. He replied, "Of course {Y/F/N}. I'll keep the boogie man away. Now you got school in the morning. Try and sleep."

You knew you wouldn't be able to sleep without having another nightmare. So you faked being asleep. When Magnus thought you were asleep he crawled into bed beside you. He just laid there and watched you all night long.

That night you knew you were destined to be more than just cop and client. Way much more.


End file.
